This is the story of 4 mismatched people
by DarlingDearestDeadForever
Summary: He’s smiling at her…and she’s smiling back. If you looked at them, you would think: They look so happy, so in love…so perfect for each other. You wouldn’t ever think of tearing them apart. I close my eyes, turned back and walked away... That’s what hurts


This is a story that I have thought of writing for a long time and now, I finally have and I am so happy!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR THE SONG!!!!

The 1st part of this story is in Sakura's point of view. The second part is in Syaoran's. The song is one of my all-time favourite love songs, _One Last Cry_ by Brian McKnight.

Enjoy!!!

_Italics – lyrics_

Underline- Sakura's thoughts (1st part)

Underline- Syaoran's thoughts (2nd part) & (5th part)

Underline- Akane's thoughts (3rd part) 

Underline Takashi's thoughts (4th part)

* * *

(1st part- Sakura)

I suddenly couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. In just a millionth of a second, my world came falling apart. No…Be strong! You're supposed to be better than this!

_My shattered dreams _

_And broken heart_

_Are mending on the shelf…_

He's smiling at her…and she's smiling back. If you looked at them, you would think: They look so happy, so in love…so perfect for each other. You wouldn't ever think of tearing them apart. I close my eyes, turned back and walked away... That's what hurts.

_I saw you holding hands,_

_Standing close _

_To someone else…_

I walk along the jogging trail at the beach, the sun almost setting, casting a pinkish-orange look in the sky.

Though I was basked in sunlight, I felt immensely cold. I look at the people passing by. A young couple, adoring their newborn baby. That's how we were supposed to be, in a few years time. If he never broke our engagement…

_Now I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my _

_Feeling was gone…_

Hot tears slide down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly. People glance at me, some with worry and others with pity. They all know me, they all know my story. I live in Tomoeda, as I have been for all the 18 years of my life.

But I look defiantly back at all of them; I don't need their worry or their pity. But I was never good at hiding my feelings, they see it so clearly, that I am about to break. I should have never followed him and his- her. I knew what I was going to see. Them.

_I gave my best to you._

_Nothing for me to do…_

I look through all the memories I have with him. But I don't see it. I don't see my lacking in anything. Was I too possessive? Was I too bossy? Did I say something insulting? Or am I too ugly? Am I too imperfect for him?

_But have one last cry..._

_One last cry …_

I am running I am running fast. I'm going away from all of it, all the pain, the grief and the pity. I am running away from the sheer pathetic-ness of how until now, 2 years after we broke up, 8 months since he got a new girlfriend, that I still follow him, I still hope that he'll come back to me. It's been 2 years and he has someone else now, someone who he's engaged to. It's stupid to think that he actually still loves me. I should move on.

_Before I leave it all behind…_

_I got to put you_

_Out of my mind this time, stop living a lie…_

I hit something hard and warm.

"I'm sorry!" I manage to choke out.

"Miss, are you OK?" I hear a tender, concerned voice ask me.

Maybe it was because I was caught in my weakest state that I ran into the guy's arms and cried my heart out.

_I guess I'm down to my last cry…_

(2nd part- Syaoran)

I was walking with Akane, my girlfriend- no, my fiancé, when I thought I saw Sakura. But no, it was probably just my wishful thinking that made me mistake another woman as her. No other woman can replace her…she's one of a kind. I was a fool to let her go…but I'm no good for her.

"Syaoran, are you okay? You seem to be…thinking about something real hard."

"I'm fine Akane." I tell my fiancé, "It's nothing. Let's go."

_I was here_

_You were there…_

_I guess we never could agree…_

We turned to go back home.

_While the sun shines on you_

_I need some love to rain on me…_

"Oh! But, can we go see the Sakura trees first? Please Syaoran; they only bloom in the early spring!"

_Still I sit all alone_

_Wishing all my feeling was gone…_

Again, hearing her name, I froze. It has been 2 long years since I broke up with her. It has been 8 months since my mother forced me to date Akane. I have grown to love Akane, but only as a friend. My mother knows that. But she doesn't do anything. It's too late now, I can't jilt Akane. If only I could, I would take Sakura and we'd run far away from here… we'll get married and we won't give a damn about anybody trying to stop us. 

_Got to get over you._

_Nothing for me to do…_

I sigh as I run after Akane. I almost want to run away when I see the cherry blossoms that Sakura and I always sat under during our free time together. Here I am at my and Sakura's favourite place…with another woman…whom I'm going to marry in 5 months.

_But have one last cry_

_One last cry_

_Before I leave it all behind…_

"Syaoran isn't it beautiful?" Akane asks. She turns to me with a look of pure glee on her face.

But I also hear Sakura's voice. I must be dreaming!

"What are you doing here?" She asked me coldly.

In shock, I turn around. I see Sakura's face. I see the painful, sad look in her eyes. I see the fresh tears streaming down her face.

I am jerked back to reality. Sakura, the woman I love, is right in front of me, crying and with another man.

_I got to put you out of my mind this time._

_Stop living a lie…_

I almost didn't hear Akane gasp beside me.

(3rd part- Akane)

I felt like dying the second I saw his face. Takashi, my ex-boyfriend. But he was going to propose to me…but that never happened. I dumped him. I would have said yeas to him. I wanted, no, I still want to marry him. But my father and Syaoran's mother…are forcing me and Syaoran to get married.

I turn to the woman beside him, she's crying and her eyes are fixed on Syaoran's. I look over to Syaoran, my fiancé, he's looking straight back.

_I know I got to be strong_

'_Cause round me life goes on and on and on…_

So, that's her. That's Sakura, the woman he still loves. The one who he dreams about as he sleeps beside me, the woman whose name he shouts every night as if she's leaving him, not the other way around. What is she doing with-?

"Akane?" Takashi asks me. But he knows it's me.

_I'm going to dry my eyes_

_Right after I've had my…_

"Takashi, fancy seeing you here with your girlfriend." I try to say as coldly as I could but he saw right through it.

_One last cry…_

At this, the woman named Sakura and Syaoran tear from each other's gaze and she says to me in such a soft voice, "He's not my boyfriend. He was only comforting me after I bumped into him when I was crying."

_One last cry…_

"Akane, you know that's not true. There's only you…no one else. If only you feel the same…" Takashi tells me tenderly as he reached out for my arm.

I began to cry. "I regret the day I broke up with you…but I have to move on. I'm getting married and-

(4th part- Takashi)

"But do you love him?" I interrupt Akane.

_Before I leave it all behind…_

That's when I noticed that she was crying and that she had the most painful sorrow in her eyes. We used to walk at this very park all the time, until she dumped me for some heir to some company. 5 years…gone like that. And I already bought the ring…

"No…" she says.

It wasn't the answer I predicted. I look over that the guy she was with…Li Syaoran, he stared back at me looking normal…like the fact that his fiancée doesn't love him is no big deal. Then I realise, why Sakura was crying, why she suddenly froze when she saw him at the very park me and Akane used to go to all the time. He's the same. He still loves Sakura. He doesn't want to be with Akane. 

"Takashi, I still love you, but –." She stops suddenly.

_I got to put you out of my mind…_

The next thing I knew, she was in my arms and that she was crying a river.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." I tell her as I held her tight.

(5th part – Syaoran's POV)

"Sakura, I- I'm sorry for not fighting for you. I'm sorry I hurt you so much and I don't expect you to forgive me but I-."

_For the very last time…_

Sakura ran into my arms. She looks up to me and says turning to Akane and Takashi, "We'll run away to a place where no one knows us! It doesn't matter if we'll be poor or shunned by the community, as long as we're there with each other, right?" She looks back at me and searches my expression for approval.

_Been living a lie_

"Yeah. That's the only way we can be together." Takashi says to Akane, as she nods happily, wiping away her tears.

_I guess I'm down…_

"Syaoran?" Sakura asks me nervously. Akane and Takashi look at me, waiting for my answer. But…

"But…" The other three looked at me with shock. I try not to grin "Where would we go?" I ask, smiling at my darling Sakura, who is also smiling.

"Another country, where my father or your mother have no business in, so they'll have no reason to ever go there." Akane tells me with seriousness in her voice.

I think about it. A place where no one will expect us to go… "France. Neither my mother nor your father has business there. Plus, my mother thinks I hate that place. But it's okay actually."

"I can provide transport. My father owns a private jet and he'll never tell your father," he looks over to Akane, "or your mother," he looks over to me, "simply because he hates them both. Plus, my dad can really act; they'll never know he's lying. We can trust my dad, and if we need help, he'll help willingly." he grins "But where will we live there?" Takashi asks.

Sakura smiles at me with a mischievous look. "My mother's family has a summer house there. My grandfather, he gave it to Aunt Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, my mother's cousin. She doesn't really use it and she wanted to give it to me…I could ask her for the key!"

_I guess I'm down…_

"Great! I always wanted to go to France!" Akane exclaims as she hugs Takashi, who kisses her cheek.

"I can get us there by tomorrow, provided that we leave today. Let me just ask my dad if the jet's free for use and fuelled up." Takashi tells us as he reaches for his cellphone.

_I guess I'm down…_

"Okay, it's settled then." I look at my watch; it reads 3pm. "We'll meet back here at 3am later, when everyone at our houses is surely asleep. Pack just what you need and bring money, lots of it. Our parents will surely check our bank accounts and trace it back to which country we withdrew from if we took out money. But for now, we have to act as if we never saw each other today. That okay with you guys?" I ask. They all nod.

We got back into pairs, but the mismatched ones. Me with Akane and Takashi with Sakura. I can't help it, this is the first time I've seen her since 2 years ago!

I walk up to Sakura and kiss her. I put my hand around her waist and hold her closer to me. "I love you." I whisper into her ear. Then we pulled away reluctantly. Takashi and Akane were still at it. I smirk as I and Sakura watch them both. Pretty soon, they got the feeling that we wee looking at them and they pulled apart, both red with embarrassment.

"Promise you'll be here later." Sakura tells me.

"I promise!" I say firmly.

Takashi and Akane said their goodbyes. Then we began to walk away from each other. I turn around and I see Sakura, crying and smiling. I stop but she signals me to keep on walking. Then I get it. She's crying because she's happy. I smile at her and continue on my way with Akane, who's smiling at Takashi as she's walking backwards. I stifle a laugh.

I smile for real. For the first time in 2 years and there's only one thing in my mind now. It's going to be a long 12-hour wait before I see Sakura again.

_To my last cry…_

Fin.

* * *

I planned a very different story...one that was strictly going to be a one-shot. But it just turned out to be like this. I'm going to continue it. But this might take a while, this story is very mature and...I haven't written anything like that, so I have to plan a lot.

Thank you so much for reading my story! It's been a while since I wrote anything so please excuse me for the confusing ending!!! Please try and review:)

Sincerely,

DarlingDearestDeadForever.


End file.
